Valyrian Steel
Valyrian steel was invented in Valyria and was used to make weapons and various other items of unparalleled quality. Being spell-forged steel, it is the spells and magic that make the steel special. History Valyrian steel was manufactured in the Valyrian Freehold before its untimely downfall. Valyrian steel blades are lighter, stronger, and sharper than even the best castle-forged steel. They feature distinctive rippled patterns similar to Damascus steel, the mark of steel that has been folded back on itself several thousand times. Most Valyrian steel blades in Westeros are treasured heirlooms of noble houses, each with its own name and cherished history. Valyrian steel keeps its edge forever. Valyrian steel was always costly, but it became considerably more so following Valyria's collapse, the secret of its making lost with the Doom. Only the greatest weaponsmiths can reforge swords from existing Valyrian steel. The blacksmiths of Qohor claim to know how to reforge Valyrian steel. Dark Sister, one of House Targaryen's ancestral blades, was wielded by Prince Daemon Targaryen against Prince Aemond Targaryen during the Dance over Harrenhal. Blackfyre, the other Targaryen blade, was given by King Aegon IV Targaryen to his bastard son, Daemon; this act later inspired the Blackfyre Pretenders. During A Song of Ice and Fire, House Stark's ancestral blade, Ice, was melted down and reforged into two blades: Oathkeeper, the longsword, and Widow's Wail, the smaller sword. As Daenerys Targaryen seized King's Landing, she attained Widow's Wail. She commissioned a new hilt, one that fit a woman's hand much better, with dragon heads to replace the lions. It has since been named Dragon's Call Oathkeeper was lost in the Riverlands sometime between 300-310 AC. After Jon Snow was killed for abandoning his vows, the Night's Watch returned Longclaw to House Mormont. Gerion Lannister managed to find Brightroar. However, he was killed by his crew as they fought for ownership of the sword. It has since seen many owners. Rumours have it that it is in a wealthy merchant's possession. Valyrian Steel Blades Blades known to still exist: * Heartsbane, the ancestral two-handed greatsword belonging to House Tarly, currently owned by Lord Dareon Ashford. * Lady Forlorn, the ancestral sword of House Corbray. It has a heart-shaped ruby in its pommel. Currently owned by Lachlan Corbray. * Longclaw, the ancestral Valyrian steel bastard sword of House Mormont. It was returned to House Mormont after Jon Snow's death. * Red Rain, the sword of House Drumm, which was stolen by them in a raid. Given its name and colouring, it is possibly the ancestral sword of House Reyne. * Dragon's Call, formerly known as Widow's Wail. It was one of two Valyrian blades reforged by Tobho Mott from Ice. After King Tommen's death, it was renamed by Daenerys Targaryen, and its hilt replaced to better fit a Targaryen female's hand. Currently owned by Valarr Targaryen. * Brightroar, previously believed to have been in ruins of Old Valyria. It was presumably found by Gerion Lannister, but has since seen a number of Essosi owners. * Truth, the ancestral sword of the Rogare family, currently in the possession of Rhoryn Rogare. * Talon, '''the dragonbone hilted dagger belonging to House Baelish. Currently owned by Alayne Baelish. * '''Oathkeeper, one of two Valyrian blades reforged by Tobho Mott from Ice. The blade first belonged to Ser Jaime Lannister, though he later gave it to Brienne of Tarth. The blade was given its name, Oathkeeper, at that time. It was found in the RIverlands by Ser Galahad Darkwood. * Blackfyre, the sword of Aegon I Targaryen. Carried by all Targaryen kings until Aegon IV, who gave it to his bastard Daemon Blackfyre, who rose in rebellion against the Targaryens, taking the sword's name for his house. It is currently in the possession of Richard Silverwood. * Valyrian steel axe reputedly possessed by House Celtigar. Blades with known fates: * Ice, the ancestral two-handed greatsword of House Stark. Following Eddard Stark's execution in King's Landing, it is reforged into two longswords (Widow's Wail - Later Dragon's Call '''and '''Oathkeeper). Blades with unknown fates: * Dark Sister, the sword wielded by Visenya Targaryen. Its last known owner was Bryden "Bloodraven" Rivers. * Orphan-Maker, the ancestral sword of House Roxton. Its last known owner was Ser Jon Roxton. * Vigilance, the ancestral sword of House Hightower. Its last known owner was Lord Ormund Hightower. * Nightfall, the ancestral blade of House Harlaw. Won from Gwynesse Harlaw after Harold Snow killed her at the Dreadfort. Both him and the sword were last seen riding for Widow's Watch. Other objects * A small number of maesters have Valyrian steel links in their collars, representing their study of magic and occultism. Marwyn also has a ring, a rod and a mask of Valyrian steel. These objects' fates are unknown. * Dragonbinder - a dragon horn banded with red gold and Valyrian steel. Sources http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valyrian_steel